De mal en peor
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Con tal de mantener su estatus intacto, Neji se ve obligado a tomar una medida desesperada. Qué más daba que eso le llevara de un apuro a otro. Para Ana y Vicky.


Naruto es de Kishimoto. La historia es mía.

.

.

Justo se dirigía a la zona de entrenamiento de su equipo cuando Neji la vio.

Ahí estaba a pocos metros de él. De la nada había aparecido en su camino, congelándose también al verlo. Los grandes, oscuros y curiosos ojos se clavaron fijos en los blancos y atónitos de Neji. Sin apartar la vista, con la periferia de la mirada, Neji notó que no había nadie más. Estaban ellos dos. Solos. Tragó con esfuerzo.

La inusitada intrusa elevó ligeramente su cabeza como intentando detectar qué tan peligroso podría ser quien le contemplaba. Al verla moverse Neji palideció pasmosamente. El chico intentó hacer algún ademán con las manos pero su cuerpo parecía reacio a obedecerle.

Se sabía que Neji era uno de los mejores ninjas de su generación, un genio entre los de su sangre; pero si alguien lo mirara en ese momento lo único que observaría sería a un pobre sujeto de veintitantos casi a punto del desmayo.

Tenten se paró en seco cuando vislumbró a Neji. Creyó que ya estaría en el campo esperándola y refunfuñando por su tardanza, y no allí, completamente estático a medio camino.

— ¡Awww, qué cosa tan más linda! — Soltó con tono chillón y sonrió enternecida al ver qué mantenía detenido a su compañero. — ¡Ay, no te vayas! ¡Ven, pequeñita!

Tenten llegó hasta Neji desconcertándose al notar que éste seguía con la misma posición tiesa.

— ¿Qué nunca habías visto una ardilla?

Tenten lo vio apretar los puños con fuerza, y ya observándolo mejor notó que estaba más pálido de lo normal.

— Eh… ¿Neji, te pasa algo?

— Detesto a esos bichos. — Respondió sin más.

— Por favor, cómo vas a odiar algo tan bonito y tan achuchable como las ardillas.

— Pues yo las detesto. Y no las menciones.

Neji le contó el por qué. El relato que narró tenía a un pequeño Neji de tres años trepando a un árbol y a una furibunda pareja de ardillas atacándolo cuando lo vieran acercarse al hueco donde guardaban sus preciadas bellotas. Desde entonces las odiaba.

— ¿Te… estás riendo?

— Cla-Claro que no.

— Tenten, te estás riendo.

— Es que,… Es que nunca escuché de alguien que tuviera ardillofobia.

Neji la miró indignado. Ya le había regresado el aspecto normal y ahora miraba a Tenten con cierto rencor por tomar a broma algo que era muy serio para él.

— ¡Bien! Búrlate pero no volveré a contarte nad-

Allí estaba de nuevo. El siniestro bicho había regresado hasta ellos. La ardilla se levantó sobre sus patitas y Neji luchó con todo su ser para frenar el escalofrío que pretendía sacudirle el cuerpo. Afortunadamente para él, Tenten la vio, le manoteó y la ardilla se esfumó corriendo. La chica miró a su compañero y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. De verdad esos animalitos lo aterrorizaban.

— Ya, ya, Neji, ya se fue. — Le abrazó, susurrándole quedito y acariciándole suavemente la espalda justo como hacía su madre cuando algo le asustaba a ella.

El abrazo de Tenten por una extraña razón estaba calmando a Neji, nunca hubiera imaginado que la cercanía de su compañera le sería tan agradablemente relajante. Pero entonces el sonido de otro bicho odioso lo tensó otra vez:

— ¿Interrumpo algo, ttebayo?

El tonito usado hizo que Neji se soltara tan rápido de Tenten que la chica no ocultó su molestia por tan grosera reacción.

— Nada en absoluto. — Se apuró a contestar Neji.

Pero en los ojillos maliciosos de Naruto ya podían leerse mil historias disparatadas basándose en lo que acaba de presenciar. El rubio los rodeó mirándoles con gesto detectivesco.

— ¿Con que nada, eh? Yo no diría eso… — Sonrió pícaro masajeándose la barbilla, los bigotes zorrunos se marcaron más en su rostro bronceado. — ¿Nee, Tenten, dime qué pasa?

Tenten le dedicó una mirada maléfica al Hyuuga. Y Neji supo que iba a cobrarse el haberle casi aventado después de que tuviera la cortesía de intentar tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Se lo digo yo, o se lo dices tú, Neji?

Él contuvo el aliento al mirar al rubio. Si le decía a Naruto la verdad seguro el muy bastardo se reiría hasta el cansancio, además de que lo diría a todo Konoha y ahí acabaría su brillante carrera ninja. Estaba perdido. Sus ojos se posaron en el rostro burlón y retador de Tenten.

O quizá no.

Bien, a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas. Neji exhaló el aire que contenía:

— Bien, tú ganas, lo diré.

Expectante, Tenten enarcó una ceja.

— Somos novios.

— ¡Qué! —Fue lo único que atinó a salir de Tenten.

— ¡Lo sabía, ttebayo!

— Nunca te he pedido nada, Naruto,… —Siguió Neji poniendo la mano en el hombro del otro. — Pero si dices algo de esto, es seguro que recibiremos una buena reprimenda de Tsunade-sama. Y… nuestro equipo sería disuelto. — Finalizó con cierta gravedad.

— Entiendo. No se preocupen seré una tumba, ttebayo. — Y Naruto lo manifestó con una seriedad tan poco común en él que Neji se sintió momentáneamente incómodo.

Así como había llegado, Naruto se fue dejándolos solos de nuevo. Con brazos cruzados, Tenten se dedicó a observar a Neji. Había algo en su mirada que al Hyuuga no le gustó nada.

— Con que novios, ¿eh?

— No iba a decirle lo de las ar… ar… tú sabes qué.

— Bien, ya que vamos a ser novios. — Dijo entrecomillando la palabra con sus dedos. — Iré preparando una serie de cosas que necesito hagas para mí, "amor mío".

— Tenten…

— No, ni sueñes que no sacaré provecho. Estoy metida en esto por tu culpa. Además ningún chico se me acercará cuando se sepa… — Neji le miró desconcertado. — ¿Oh, no me digas que le creíste a Naruto?

— Dijo que no va a decir nada.

— Ajá, y tú no te congelas cuando ves una ardilla.

Neji se estremeció al oír la palabra. Frunció la boca con irritación. Grandioso, ahora Tenten iba a chantajearlo. Había salido de un hoyo para meterse a otro.

Quizá lo de los novios ficticios podría significar un horror peor al de su fobia. Cuando Tenten lo obligara a salir a bailar, a incluirse en una subasta, a participar en un concurso de cocina y a disfrazarse para el evento de primavera, sabía que había cometido uno de los peores errores de su vida... Pero cuatro meses después, cuando besaba apasionadamente a su ya no tan ficticia novia se dio cuenta que tener a Tenten con él era una de las mejores cosas que pudieran pasarle jamás. Quién iba a decir que algo bueno saldría de su miedo a las malditas ardillas.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Antes que nada, esto es para la Regia y la SuPer porque después de tanto tiempo siguen fieles a la causa, amando el NejiTen, ¡las quiero!

¿Mi opinión sobre el manga? Kishimoto apesta, y desde lo de Neji me decepcionó horrendamente.

Espero les guste, gracias por leer y gracias por estar aquí.


End file.
